Alone at Last
by jessicawolff
Summary: Just after the war between demons and shadowerhunters has ended, Clary and Jace finally get some alone time at the Institute.
1. Chapter 1

Jace strutted around the Institute after just coming back from a hunt. He was still high off adrenaline from the demons he slayed, and he knew he wanted to go up to the training center, however another part of him really missed Clary. They hadn't had much time alone lately considering they mostly see each other at the Institute where Alec and Izzy usually are. Izzy was out with Simon at the moment though, and Alec had slept over at Magnus' despite Maryse's disapproval. It was late and he didn't expect Clary to be there anymore, assuming she went home to be with her mother and Luke. Although it didn't hurt to just look around a bit…

After searching her bedroom and the kitchen he found one of Clary's sweaters and he knew she was still here. He reached for it and brought it up to his face, inhaling her beautiful scent. He knew the only place she could be this late was the library, so he clutched her sweater in hand and headed down the hall.

He still couldn't get over the fact that Clary was all his. It had been weeks since Sebastian died and there was no longer a war happening. He and Clary had finally been able to move on with their relationship and it was still new to him. He often caught himself staring at her in awe, as if this was all a dream. She was definitely the most amazing person he had ever met, and he trusted her with his life. Everything had been going right for them lately, especially since her mother had become more accepting of him, considering he had saved Clary's life on more than one occasion. He'd rather die than live without Clary, so in the heat of the battle if it was between losing his life or her, he would do anything to save her.

Without even knowing it, he turned the corner into the library and immediately spotted Clary. Right in the middle of the ginormous library sat the love of his life, asleep, over many books and her sketch pad, still clutching her pencil. He quietly came up behind her to get a closer look at what she had been drawing. His eyes first came to the runes she had been practising, and then to the little hearts bordering the edge of the paper that read "J+C". He felt a goofy smile spread across his face as he closed the book and set it down beside Clary. He bent down to give her a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her in a soft embrace. Clary stirred for a second, confused on where she was at that moment. She turned her head to see her beautiful angel, Jace.

It was easy to say that Clary loved Jace more than anyone in the world. He made her feel special because he could have anyone and yet he chose her. Clary, being an ordinary girl with fiery red curly hair who was shorter than the average teenager, never imagine being with someone like Jace. He was incredibly strong with an amazing body. He was taller than she was, with long blonde hair and eyes that glowed gold.

"What are you still doing up, love?" Jace questioned Clary.

"You were out on a hunt and I was waiting for you to come back so I decided to make some use of my time."

"Aren't you tired now?" Jace asked secretly hoping she wasn't.

"Well actually…"

Clary stared into Jace's eyes hoping he would get the message. As a devious smile spread across his face, she knew he understood.

"Well then, shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Without even thinking about the mess she had made in the library, she grabbed Jace's hand and stalked out.

They shared a variety of kisses from the library to his bedroom, stopping every now and then when it got more aggressive. Just outside of his room he pinned her against the wall. As she wrapped her legs around his hips, he kissed softly at her neck. Her hands glided through his silky blonde locks and she went to grab at his shirt. He kissed up her neck along her cheek and ending at her red lips. He opened his eyes and they locked eyes for what felt like forever. He brushed against her lips, almost like he was teasing her. She could feel him smiling, knowing that it was driving her crazy. She finally pressed his lips to her and she felt the adrenaline start to pump. It was hard to describe how she felt when she was with him, all she knew was she never wanted it to end. Although they hadn't had sex before, they were both secretly hoping this would be the night.

Jace of course was not a virgin and was quite anxious to have sex with Clary, however she was still a virgin and was not confident about herself. They had done other things but when it got to the point of sex, she insisted they stopped. Jace had no problem with it, he never wanted to lose her and if she wasn't ready that was fine with him. She obviously wanted to do it but she was nervous, but for some reason she seemed different that night and Jace noticed this.

He plucked her off the wall and carried her to his bed, never breaking from their kisses. He softly set her down on his bed and he landed on top of her gracefully. His hands crept up her shirt as he pulled it up over her head. He tickled her stomach as he went up to her bra. He snapped off the hooks and brought the straps down her arms, flinging it across the room.

She smiled at him through the dark. She could barely see him but she could picture his perfect physique, every rune he had drawn on him, ever scar he had obtained. She thought it was the most beautiful thing.

Tireless with the teasing, she ripped off his shirt and scratched at his back. He moaned softly in the back of his throat. Knowing he was probably aroused by now she reached for his fly to remove his pants. He stripped them off and then went for her pants, kissing around her thighs. When he effortlessly tossed them behind them, and continued the kissing up to her lips. The only thing that kept them apart now was the thin fabric of their underwear.

They were fiercely making out by then, grabbing at each other like it had been 1000 years since they had seen each other last. He reached for the fabric of her underwear and slipped his hand underneath them, carefully outlining her insides. They slowed their kisses down, making them short and sweet, as he felt inside her.

He knew she would have to make the next move to signal it was okay for them to have sex, so when she reached for his boxer shorts and slid them down to his knees, kicking them to his ankles with her toes, he knew she was ready.

"Are you sure about this, Clary? I don't want to do anything-"

She pulled him into a hot, steamy kiss as he reached into his bedside draw for a condom. He fumbled with it for a second because he was so caught up with Clary. After he slipped it on Clary glanced down to see if he was hard, and oh my, he was. She was still nervous but she knew she shouldn't be with Jace. He grabbed at her panties ripped them off, Clary was surprised he hadn't torn them. He felt inside her again, teasing her. Clary couldn't take it anymore.

He pushed up on her, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He was inside her and she could feel a tingling sensation. They rocked back in forth together, kissing constantly. They were one, and nothing could break them apart.

They did it fast, slow, hot, and sweaty until the morning came. Although Clary had fallen asleep after, Jace stayed awake. More exhilarated than ever, still excited that they had moved on with their relationship. Clary began to awake and he pulled her into a soft kiss to wake her up. Her eyes flashed open, ecstatic to see him again.

"Clary, I love you. I love you more each day, I love you more each time I see you.." His voice was trembling, not able to look at her.

Clary cut him off, cupped his face and said, "I love you. You're my whole world."

His eyes met hers and he pulled her into a kiss, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this is really bad I just kind of made it up quickly so, sorry if you didn't like it! **

For the first time in a long time, Clary felt much better about herself. She was more confident, she was more beautiful, and she was more radiant. Her style was still exactly the same, but she was a whole different person.

Since she lost her virginity things were great between herself and Jace. But it had been about a week since they had sex and Clary was rather nervous about what he might be thinking. Was it good? Did he want to do it again? How soon? Clary was rather panicked.

Clary had lots of time to think by herself because Jace was always out hunting with Alec and Izzy, and she felt rather left out. Most of her time she spent at the Institute was in the training room, hoping she might get to go out hunting with Jace. He was so terrified she would get hurt. It was cute that he was really protective of her, but it was real annoying at times.

Clary cleared her mind and tried to focus on her knife techniques when she heard someone breathing behind her. A few paces away stood Jace, fresh from his hunt, staring at her with lovestruck eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Clary asked impatiently.

"Probably only 10 minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked quite embarrassed.

"I just wanted to watch you." He said as he slowly walked over to where Clary was practising.

He reached for the knife she was holding and went in for a kiss, but instead of her lips he was expecting, he got a punch in the face instead.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He screamed at her, rubbing the part of his face she hit.

Clary didn't answer, and tried to hide her emotions. She didn't want him to know she was purposely egging him on to try to get him to fight with her for once. He swung a fist back at her in return, which she easily dodged.

"You hit like a girl Jace Herondale."

She could see in his eyes that he was trying to keep his anger down, but he couldn't hold it in. He glanced behind him for a knife and picked up a short one, lodging himself at Clary with it in hand. She flinched back and lost her balance for a moment. As she regained her balanced, she made a quick fake to his left and then turned to strike his right side. However, Jace was too speedy for her. He wrapped his arms around as she spun, closing her in a tight embrace, their faces only centimeters apart. Clary, trying to catch her breath, tried not to blush.

"You know I wasn't trying. I could never hit a girl, especially not you."

She smiled and backed away from him, and his eyes followed her to the showers. She stepped behind them and turned it on, taking off her clothes. Jace remained where he was when she left him, too lost to move. She was saying something to him now, but he wasn't listening at all. He was too deep in thought to pay attention.

_Clarissa Fray. My gorgeous girl friend. The most perfect girl in the world.. I guess she's a woman now, considering the other night. Oh god that was the most amazing night of my life. It was nothing new to me, but it was with my love, Clary. I swear on the Angel I wanna do it again and again and-_

"Jace are you even listening to me?"

"Course I was dear."

"What did I say then?"

"Uhh.." He said giggling to himself.

"Come here." She said with a charming smile.

Jace was still filthy from his hunt, so he was rather in need of a shower anyways. He wanted to find Clary before he showered because he couldn't stand going any longer without her. As he walked over to the shower that Clary was already using, he removed each piece of clothing with every step he took. First to go were his boots that he carelessly chucked behind him. He slipped off his leather jacket that he loved so much. He slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing his ripped body, including his scars and runes that Clary thought were so beautiful. Still staring at Clary's beautiful face, he unzipped his black jeans, and his boxer shorts came off with them. He was face to face with Clary in only his socks.

"You're still wearing your socks you know?" Clary said, as Jace stepped into the shower.

"Don't you like them?" He said, gripping his hand around her soaked neck, flashing her a soft smile.

"I love them."

He pulled her into a dirty kiss, making out strongly. Clary grabbed at his wet back, hoping for more. He brought his hands down to her waist, and backed her up into the wall. Without breaking kisses, his hands soared up and down her body, tickling her as he went along. Clary had waited too long for this and she couldn't get enough.

She moved her kisses from his lips down his body. Softly kissing every part she could. She went from his neck to his collar bones, to his chest and his solid abs. He was definitely turned on by now judging by his length, and she went on her knees to give him head.

"Clary…" He moaned quite loudly.

She licked at his privates and then put it in her mouth. She sucked on it slowly, trying to be sexy. She had her hands gliding up his muscular legs, and he continued to say her name.

Snapping back to reality, Jace could hear someone's heavy boots coming down the hall. He sadly pulled Clary back up, rushing to get their clothes back on before the stranger entered the room. Jace was on the opposite side of the room slipping his wet socks into his boots when Alec came in.

Clary stared at Alec like he'd just killed her dog.

"Just for your information, if you guys are going to fool around in here, try not to be so noisy. Although it's turning me on, I can hear Jace moaning from the other room."

Jace and Clary broke out into a hysterically laughter. Clary got up to go towards Jace, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We weren't doing anything, Alec. I swear." Jace said trying not to laugh.

"Swear on the Angel?"

"I swear. But Clarissa may not."

Clary couldn't help it, she started killing herself laughing, and Jace kissed her softly. She could feel him smiling through the kiss. She couldn't help but love him. Alec gave Clary a dirty look, and stalked out of the room quite annoyed.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Jace whispered to Clary.

And he gave her one last kiss, as they left the training room to get some pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been spending an awful lot of time at the Institute lately. I feel like we've barely seen you."

Clary's mother was once again trying to bring up her relationship with Jace by blaming her for never being home. It was true she hadn't been home a lot and it was because she was at the Institute but she almost never saw Jace there, only early in the morning and late at night. It was impossible to spend more than hour with him.

"Yeah well, I really want to be a Shadowhunter." Clary finally said, rather impatient with her mother.

"Are you sure that's why?"

"If you mean Jace, then why didn't you just start with that? I know you don't like him. You think he's like Valentine." Clary replied, while shooting her mother a sharp glare.

"Well I can't say I don't like him, I barely know him. He seems to love you more than Valentine ever loved me. You never bring him around here."

"And you wonder why. You'd scare him off, always reminding him of his past."

"Invite him over for dinner tonight, if you want. We're having spaghetti."

"Fine, I will. Promise you'll play nice though." Clary said, and with her last word she stalked out and headed to the Institute.

It was true that Jace and Clary never really hung out at Luke's house. Luke knew Jace pretty well from Idris and from all the battles they'd been in together. It was annoying that Jace was always busy, busy trying to get killed. Although since him and Clary had truly been perfect together, he had been less suicidal, now that he had someone to live for.

Clary could never imagine going back to her old life. It seemed so far away since she'd first seen a demon. The same day she'd met an angel, and fallen so madly in love with him. With his golden locks, perfect body, and those cheekbones that could cut someone, he was so hard to resist. She could never imagine life without her Jace.

She was almost at the Institute now, thinking about how she should call Simon later. It had been quite a while since they had talked. The last time they had spoken was when she had offered him to stay at Luke's house. Jordan and Maia were getting quite annoying to watch being all lovey while him and Isabelle were still undecided.

Isabelle was like hell in high heels, you didn't want to cross paths with her if you didn't want to get your heart broken. Or shattered into a million pieces. She was fierce and beautiful, the most confident girl Clary knew. Clary had yet to find a soft side to her.

Clary walked into the large doors of the Institute and headed to the elevator. She watched as it lit up from stopping at the floor above, before descending to her current floor. It made a loud ding, and the doors slowly opened to reveal Jace curled up on the floor in the middle of the lift.

"Jace, what the hell are you doing in the middle of the lift?" Clary asked quite confused herself.

"To be perfectly honest, I've been riding it up and down hoping you would arrive." Jace said quietly, slowly getting up to meet Clary's eyes.

"Well I know what else you can ride up and down." Clary said with a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

By then the lift was already halfway to its destination. Clary and Jace were already pushed against the side wall, fiercely making out, grabbing at each other. Jace knew the lift would hit their floor soon and he tried to make the most of it. Clary was grabbing hungrily at him, trying to get more. However Jace softened his kisses, and brought his hands to cup her face. Clary ran her still fingers through his silky golden hair.

"Another time, love." Jace whispered in her ear as he lead her out of the lift.

They walked with each other for quite a long time, to no particular spot. They just kind of walked and talked about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Jace discussed how they're hadn't been as many demon attacks lately and that the werewolves and vampires were playing nice. Clary was sick of all the talk of the Clave and the Accords and decided she would try to work in the question of asking him to have dinner with her family.

"So, Clary what would you like to do tonight? We could go out for dinner or just order in here?" Jace asked for what seemed to be the 5th night in a row.

"Actually.. I was wondering, well my mother was wondering, well sort-" she stammered until Jace cut her off.

"If I wanted to come over for dinner?"

"Yes." She managed to squeaked out.

"Of course I will, for you I'd do anything." He said confidently, hiding his face from her, which showed a giant smile.

She managed to sneak under his arm, attempting to meet him face to face.

"Thank you. My mom really wants to get to know you better. Luke will be there too so at least it won't be that awkward."

"Will the vampire be there?" Jace said coldly.

"First off his name is Simon, and no, I haven't spoken to him for a while." Clary said quite amused by Jace's jealousy. It was cute on him.

"Jace you won't have to worry, I'm taking the vampire out tonight." Isabelle said as she walked into the library where Jace and Clary had ended up.

"Ouu, Izzy's got a crush on a vampire, what a bad girl you are." Jace snickered at Isabelle.

"Oh shut up Jace. I'll kill you." Isabelle snapped back at him.

"Gotta catch me first!" Jace said as he grabbed Clary's hand and ran to the lift.

·

·

·

Jace and Clary were about halfway to Luke's house. He was clutching her mitten covered hands, and he looked down at her with her wild red hair, half up half down. He couldn't help but admire her, she was truly beautiful. He told her a joke and the smiled she wore grew even larger. She was too adorable for him.

"Jace, are you sure you want to have dinner? You're not scared of my mother?" Clary nervously asked.

"If she's anything like you I should start running now."


End file.
